


target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY FIVE.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [36]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: with everything rising, you decide to confide with taeyong.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458304
Kudos: 11





	target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY FIVE.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: explicit/OFFICE (NFJSJCJC shhhh) sex, creampie, dirty talk, cum eating, gagging, slight fingering, blowjob, cough cough, ties being used, again yeah theres office sex, this is towards the end so pls dont read if u dont want to fhdhc
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

"Babe?"

There must have been a possibility that you were past ten layers of foundation and concealer. The bruise seemed to have gotten worse, your head still has a throbbing pain despite Kun handing you the appropriate medication. Taeyong had scheduled you off for a few days and you thanked him for that. Small problems had occurred between you and Jaehyun—you hoped that they weren't that serious. He'd constantly fuss about you taking too long to do your makeup, he noticed how you wouldn't dress in his shirts anymore and how lately nothing seemed to go further into sex, he noticed how you would lightly push him away and head into the bathroom.

You push your hair back and squint into the mirror. "Yeah?"

"You've spent twenty minutes there. I'm sure they're going to cancel our lunch reservation."

"I'm sorry." You sigh, fixing your hair once more. Jaehyun appears, startling you, his figure leaning against the door frame, watching you wrap your scarf around your neck. You know he's trying not to question your actions, and you're more than guilty for that. "Well, I'm ready now." You plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Is there something wrong? With us? I just watched you apply makeup to the same part of your neck for the last thirty seconds," He holds your hands and you look away from him. "I thought you wanted to spend time with me, while you're not at work, while I'm not busy with my job."

"I do, Jae, I do."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Hurt is written all over his face. "I've figured it out, if you're wondering." His hand moves to travel to your neck, he carefully places your hair over your shoulders.

"I don't want to go through the same conversation again, it's not Taeyong, it's no one." You looked up at him. "I thought I made it clear to you."

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"It's complicated."

"You _always_ say that." His tone gets harsher and your hands begin to shake when you cup his jaw. "Did someone hurt you? Is that why you didn't want to see me?"

"Yeah." You whisper quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me? That someone hurt you? Are they targeting you because you're my girlfriend? Because of your job? Y/N—"

"Jae, I'm looking into it, I swear. I'm fine now."

"Let me see." He mumbles.

"No, Jaehyun," You hold his wrist down. "It's disappearing. I just injured myself."

"You just said someone tried to hurt you. Look, Y/N, I'll get my lawyer and—"

"No. I don't want this to be a fucking case, Jaehyun," You spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't want this to be headlines. I don't care. I'm dealing with this, I promise. I don't need you involved."

"You're just going to let the person hurt you off? If you're not letting me see the damage they've done then I'll make this a bigger deal than it was before," He raises his voice and you hitch a breath. "I want to be with you forever and I don't want you to not tell me this and think it'll reach the public. I promised to you whatever you want to keep private between us, I will."

"Jaehyun—"

He cups your cheeks and kisses you. "I need you to let me see."

"I-I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologise," Jaehyun murmurs. "I care about you. A lot." He softly rubs his thumbs over your cheek in comfort.

* * *

It was an annoying process to be gathered by paparazzi and news reporters. You try and aim to grow comfortable with the media, the people who are desperate to shove cameras in Jaehyun's face, but you realise that might seem to take a while. Often Jaehyun realised you'd show encouragement and even answer questions from the press, and even you were even conversing with the bodyguards that came along with the two of you. Although the two of you were more than late to your lunch reservation, and hesitating to show your injuries, you were glad that Jaehyun was patient and understanding towards someone stubborn like you.

Jaehyun dismisses the bodyguards politely, and leads you to his car. You thank him when he opens the passenger door for you, in a few seconds he starts the engine and he begins to drive. "Do you really not hate me?"

"It's worth waiting for you." You can see the side of Jaehyun's lips curve into a smile. "I hope you know that."

"I do know that now," You bit your lip. "Thank you, I know I trouble you a lot."

"That, you do."

You punch his bicep playfully, "I think you and Taeyong must have talked about that the other day at your surprise party."

You see his shoulders tense. "Y-Yeah."

" _You_ seem troubled about him." You counter.

"I don't trust him." Jaehyun confesses. "I don't know.. He talked about.. loving you for a long time, and.. Yesterday, Johnny was telling me about—"

"Johnny?"

Jaehyun hummed.

"Fuck."

"Y/N?"

"Can you drop me off at Seulgi's? I left something at her place." Your blood boiled. Seo Johnny was about to ruin your life.

* * *

"Woah, be careful, you're about to spill that peach tea." Seulgi pointed at the can sitting in your hands, shaking her head as she listens to you ramble. She sits back down on the couch, crossing her legs, scoffing at your words, well, Johnny's words. "Have you told Jaehyun? Or did Johnny manage to get to Jaehyun before you did?"

"Johnny won," You cursed. "I don't know what he told him. I cut Jaehyun off before he could say anything else."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to Johnny," You mumble.

"I don't think that's a.."

"He's been trying to get ahead of me for the past few months. He fucking hates me and all I can do is just pretend that his words mean nothing to me," You looked at her. "I know he's looking out for him but shit, Seulgi, he's trying to ruin me."

"You need to talk to Jaehyun first. I just.. I swear to god if Jaehyun believes his best friend.."

"But Johnny's right. He is right and that's what's so fucked up, like he knows everything about what I did with Taeyong." You finish your can and squeeze it in your hands, Seulgi flinching at the sound. "I don't know why I can't bring to say the truth. Because I don't want to hurt Jaehyun any more."

"I thought you told him everything?"

"I did. Except the job, and everything else I want to avoid talking about."

"Then, Jaehyun doesn't necessarily know everything?"

"Fuck. Why does Johnny care so much?!" You yell, annoyed. "I was sure I told Jaehyun everything. I'm just.. not comfortable with bringing Taeyong up. Jaehyun doesn't trust him after they talked at his surprise party."

"Trust me, I'll be a step ahead of Johnny Seo, Y/N," Seulgi glanced at you.

-

Sunset dies down and you let Jaehyun know you won't be at his tonight. You sit at the empty bar by yourself, the crowd of sweaty bodies dancing to music are all on the dance floor. No one seems to be sitting down and drinking, instead having shots anywhere else but the table. You grip the glass of vodka in your hand, resting your elbow on the table while you look around. You wonder if Yuri's working a late night shift, or whether if she's with Taeyong. Your fingers begin to type away at your messages with Taeyong, _can you meet me?_

You're impatient when he doesn't respond immediately, and your fingers land on the call button. You press your phone against your ear and you almost leap out of your seat when you hear his deep voice. "Y/N? Are you okay? I don't think you should be out now. It's almost midnight."

"Can you meet me?" You repeat. There's a pregnant pause and you could tell he was thinking twice about his answer.

"Where are you?"

"Where Yuri works," You mutter, "Wear a mask. I don't know if paparazzi are following me late at night."

"Alright."

Taeyong hangs up and you're just a tad nervous. You don't wait that long, ordering a cocktail and scrolling through your social media and emails before waiting for Taeyong. He turns up in an all black outfit, you could see the small smile behind his black mask. You flash him a smile, "Yong."

"Y/N." He says shakily. He sits down next to you and takes off his leather jacket, placing it on his lap. "I don't think alcohol is the best solution right now after your injury."

"Whatever." You shrug, calling the bartender's name. "Beer?" You ask Taeyong and he nods, pulling his credit card out. You quickly get a hold of his wrist, "It's on me." He raises his arms in surrender jokingly and you shake your head, chuckling. Taeyong knows he's not in love with you anymore, he tried not to realise how his heart fluttered when he saw you. It's not often anymore you would hang out casually, or in his circumstance: as friends. The beer is made and Taeyong takes a long sip.

"Were you busy?"

"Not really." Taeyong answered.

"Good."

There's a cheeky smile on your face that makes Taeyong's cheeks turn red. "I'm sorry I don't see you often. I guess we're just.. busy now." You face him. "Yeah." Taeyong responds, blinking.

"I miss you." You blurt out.

"Me too," Taeyong whispers.

"If it wasn't for Yuri I think we'd still hang out." Taeyong's brows furrow. "She's perfect. Too perfect. I'm happy for you." You don't know all of a sudden why you want to pour out your feelings to him.

"Are you drunk yet?"

You shake your head. "I just need someone to talk to." Tears well in your eyes and you begin to see a blurred figure of Taeyong. 

"I'm listening," Taeyong says softly, putting his hand on top of yours.

"When we talked, at Jaehyun's surprise party.. I.." You sip your cocktail, "She seems to really love you, Yong. She promised me a lot. That she would take care of you. It hurts hearing that."

"What do you mean?"

"You thought of me the same way." You finish. Taeyong stares into your eyes. "I wanted to be there for you. I wanted you to open up to me. I wanted you to love me. Yuri's perfect for you, you deserve her." The alcohol is kicking in and Taeyong only listens to your words beginning to slur. "You know Johnny? Yeah, he still fucking hates me. He wants to ruin my life with what I had with you."

"Johnny?"

"Jaehyun's best friend. I think he knows about us, Taeyong." You blink away the tears rolling down your cheeks. "I bet he's just waiting for something to happen to me. I don't want to hurt Jaehyun anymore. He doesn't deserve me."

"But you love him, and he loves you. He's willing to be with you forever."

"I do, and that's what hurts the most, I guess," You frown. "Do you love Yuri?"

His heart stops. "I-I.. Yeah, I do," Taeyong pauses. "Y/N, hand me your phone," You flinch at his touch. "Let me call Jaehyun. He'll pick you up." You order another glass of vodka.

"I don't want to see Jaehyun, I want to see you, Taeyong," You whisper. "Fuck. I'm sorry,"

"Y/N," Taeyong mumbled, "You need to talk to someone."

"I don't. I'm fine." You rub your temple, "I shouldn't have called you to listen to me talk about nothing."

"We both promised we'd be there for each other, no matter what," He gave you a sad smile. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Everything. From Johnny, to Jaehyun, I always cause Jaehyun trouble and I shouldn't. I just stress him out more than his mother does. I hate lying to him," You stare at your shoes. "I've fucked everything up and I don't know what to do. I messed us up, I've already messed Jaehyun and I several times, I'm numb at this point."

Taeyong's hands grab the new glass of vodka before you do. "I'll let you sleep at my place, okay?"

"Okay." You nodded along with him. 

* * *

The morning arrives and you stare blankly at the ceiling. The scent of the pillows next to you are familiar, and Taeyong turns up just in time with a glass of water. He rubs his eyes and ruffles his hair, "Want me to drop you off at your apartment?" You shake your head and sit up, thanking him. The cold liquid runs down your throat and you decide to break the silence. "I didn't mean to bother you. I know i was rambling bullshit last night."

"It's okay," He turns around. "I'm here for you. No matter what."

You play with the sleeves of the hoodie he must have put on you before making sure you were asleep. "I.. I hope we can see each other again. Without me pouring my feelings out."

"Y/N," He starts. "I don't mind, like I said, if you need someone to talk to I'm here. Don't let what happened to us get in the way of seeing each other." You nodded. There's almost a sense of regret in his words; he couldn't forget about you easily anymore. He wished he was able to hold you in his arms and whisper sweet nothings, he hates himself for his feelings constantly getting in the way. He would wish he never wanted memories with you to happen yet he would wish he could still love you.

"Taeyong?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

-

Jaehyun's father knocks loudly on Jaehyun's office door. He yells a quick 'come in' and raises his eyebrows at his father, closing his laptop slowly. "Y/N's here." Jaehyun had questioned your absence last night but assumed you were at Seulgi's, Jeno's, or your own apartment, but your presence had always put a smile on his face. Jaehyun straightens his tie and follows his father, who shortly disappears after bidding a goodbye with you. Jaehyun grins widely when he sees you. "Angel." He called and he kissed your neck.

"Hey Jae," You smiled, "I rushed here, but I made you lunch since I figured you won't be home after your meeting later on."

"Thank you, baby girl," He took the paper bags from your hand. "Where did you go last night?"

"Ah—I forgot to text you. I was at Seulgi's, don't worry," You explained quickly, "I didn't read any texts, sorry Jae." He nods, "I'll get going. I don't want to disturb you."

"Babe," He pouts. "Do you not want to stay here?"

"You're working," You pat his cheek. 

"I know but, I decided myself I'm on a break," He winked at you and you pulled his ear, a yelp leaving his mouth. "I have blinds in my office." You bit your tongue harshly at his words.

"I'm sure you can wait," You press a kiss on his head. "This is more of an excuse to leave you. I'll see you later, love." Before you leave, he kisses you once again and you blush.

"Y/N," He says, whispering into your ear. You hum as a response. "Let me show you to my office." Your face heats up and you nod, trailing behind him.

The blinds go down and Jaehyun double locks the doors as you lean against his desk. He presses his body against yours and he grunts softly as you palm his thick cock through his pants. "The walls are thin," You smirk when his fingers begin to crawl up your thigh. "God, fuck. I love it when you wear skirts for me." Jaehyun's logic is that it's simply easy and accessible, whether he chooses to finger you or fuck you. A moan slips from your lips and Jaehyun pushes your panties to the side, slapping the elastic against your skin.

"Of course you're not quiet." He stops and you pout.

Your eyes widen when he begins to take his tie off, throwing his blazer to the side. "Open your mouth, baby girl." Your mind goes hazy when he stuffs his tie into your mouth. You attempt to say something, but it comes out muffled and Jaehyun smirks, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his defined abs. You know you're drooling from the sight, Jaehyun's fingers begin to trail against your skin, you let him take your shirt off and he unclasped your bra. "You're so pretty."

"You're already so wet for me, love."

A muffled moan is let out and Jaehyun smiles to himself. "I guess the tie gag works, doesn't it?" You buck your hips up when his fingers slide over your wetness, "Delicious." He licks his lips and from the whines, he can tell you're upset that he hadn't made you cum.

"Patience, baby girl. Bend over the desk for me."

 _Holy shit_. Was all you thought. Jaehyun quickly clears his desk and licks his lips at the sight, your folds dripping wet—all for him. You can hear him spit into his cock, and your desperate, high-pitched moans make him chuckle darkly. His deep groans leave his lips as he rubs his cock into his palm, "Ready, baby?"

You grip onto his wooden desk when you begin to feel his cock stretching you out. He's fucking you hard and deep, and mid-fuck he turns your body around until you face him. "You're drooling, you're so messy." Jaehyun begins to pick up his speed while thrusting into you, pleasure taking over both of your bodies. Your arms are laid out all over his desk, his name coming out of your mouth faintly as you feel your orgasm approaching. His hand has gripped your waist so tightly you're sure he would leave bruises.

Jaehyun massages your breasts and presses wet kisses all over your neck, and sucking on your soft skin lower down your stomach. The black tie in your mouth is absolutely soaked with your saliva, and you don't know what would happen if you would take them out yourself. Jaehyun's thumb reaches the corner of your mouth as he wipes your cheeks, "Fuck. I'm almost there, babe. Look how fucking hot you are."

Another muffled moan it is.

"Am I fucking you good, huh? Begging for my cock like the dirty girl you are?" He slowly removes the tie off your mouth and you're more than glad.

"Fuck, Jaehyun, _ngh_.." You trail off. When his tongue flickers over your hardened nipples you run your hands through his hair, gripping on it slightly, "Cum in me, fill me, Jae." You say, breathily. It's not long when you could feel wetness dripping down your thighs, Jaehyun pulls his cock out, long ropes of his cum shoot onto your stomach. You're breathless and tired from standing up, and Jaehyun rubs your cheek with his thumb. 

"On your knees."

You don't need to be told twice, entering his veiny cock in your hands as you swirl your tongue around the tip, your eyes looking up at him. You know he won't even last five minutes, maintaining eye contact with him while you take his length into your mouth. His hips jerk and you moan. You're right: it's barely been five minutes and his warm seed fills your mouth. He looks down at you and puts your hair into a loose ponytail, watching his cum release into your mouth, dripping onto your chin. He watches you suck your fingers as his chest rises and falls. "You're gorgeous, angel."

"Hurry up and get the pack of tissues in my bag." Jaehyun laughs at your words. Jaehyun bites his lip as he watches you put your lace panties back on. "I think I was more quiet than you, Mr. Jung."

"The tie worked, didn't it?"


End file.
